Smartphones have democratized the portable digital camera. Because almost every phone is equipped with a serviceable camera, it is easy for the majority of people to take photos of exciting or memorable events. While these cameras are readily available, they are generally incapable of capturing images that compare to those captured by dedicated cameras. One major difference between smartphone cameras and dedicated cameras is the lens. Dedicated cameras have larger lenses that enable a photographer to capture more light, increase the optical zoom, and modify the aperture size. These additional functionalities enable dedicated cameras to surpass the image capturing capabilities of a smartphone. To address this shortcoming, lens adapters have been developed for smartphones. These adapters enable a photographer to attach external lenses to a traditional smartphone.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a removable insert that can be placed into a lens adapter device to prevent unwanted light from entering the camera lens and allow for the attachment of nonstandard external lenses. In particular, the interchangeable lens mount insert increases the effectiveness and versatility of smartphone lens adapters. The present invention is an insert that fits into the lens mount of a smartphone lens adapter, or other lens adapter, and prevents unwanted light or debris from marring the picture captured by an attached smartphone's camera. Additionally, the present invention enables a photographer to attach nonstandard lenses to the standard lens mount of a smartphone lens adapter.